Happy Valentines Day Harry
by grave-walker
Summary: Harry hates Valentines Day, it just doesn't work out for him. When Harry finds out Draco Malfoy is leaving Hogwarts, will he confess his love or let himself live in regret? HarryDraco


I do not own the characters they are they are the creation of JK Rowling I'm just giving them what they want. Poor Harry and Draco all sexually frustrated and hot for each other but trapped in a children's book. Thank god for fanfiction. Have fun boys!

Happy Valentines Day Harry

'I couldn't live without you baby,' a voice disturbed Harry's sleep.

'Me either, I love you Dean,' Seamus sighed.

'You too, my Valentine,' Dean whispered which was followed by lip smacking noises and moans. Harry groaned, it had begun.

'Oi! Some people are trying to sleep!' Harry yelled.

'Oh no we've woken up the Valentines Day Scrooge,' Dean giggled.

'Poor Harry,' Seamus sighed 'He just doesn't have the Valentines Day spirit,'

'There's no such bloody thing,' Harry snapped.

'Is too!' Dean objected 'You're just a big old grouch when it comes to this particular holiday,'

Harry tried to roll over but couldn't and came to the realisation that he could not move his feet. He groaned and sat up to glare at the obstruction. Covering the foot of his bed were hundreds of Chocolate boxes, heart cards, candy, roses and crap that would just make you want to throw up. Harry groaned again and dived under his covers, hoping for a miracle that this day would just pass in those seconds Harry was hiding.

'Harry mate what a haul!' Ron exclaimed. No such luck.

'I guess being the saviour of the wizarding world has its perks huh Harry?' Seamus laughed as he shrugged on his shirt.

'Come on Harry, you're going to miss everything if you stay in bed,' Ron thumped Harry's figure hidden amongst the blankets.

'Exactly, you go down and enjoy your day of meaningless celebration, I'm just going to stay here and save myself some pain,' Harry moaned.

'What's he on about?' Neville asked confused.

'The dreaded curse of Harry Potter's Valentines Day,' Dean spoke in his low spooky voice. 'Every year on Valentines Day something really bad always happens to our dear little boy wonder,'

'Really like what?' Neville asked.

'Total humiliation mostly, of course there was that one time one of Harry's candy's were poisoned,' Seamus briefed.

'Poisoned!' Neville gasped.

'Yeah hehe,' Dean smirked 'Ernie McMillan used love potion as his main ingredient in Harry's candies except he got it wrong and Harry ended up in the hospital wing…again,'

'Come on Harry get your lazy arse out of bed!' Ron yelled and jumped on Harry's bed. Harry screamed and fell onto the cold stone floor.

'Ron you git I was sleeping!' Harry shrieked.

'And now you're not so get dressed and meet me and Mione downstairs in fifteen,' Ron smirked and dashed down the stairs.

'Wanker,' Harry grumbled.

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall with a large scowl on his face. 'Stupid unnecessary holiday, with all it's unnecessary misery' Harry thought to himself. Around him however was a completely different story. The hall was beautifully decorated with hearts and pink fluffy decorations. Every student was bustling about excited and dainty, exchanging valentines day gifts and exclaiming over their secret admirers. Harry sighed as Hedwig landed in front of him with more chocolates and cards.

'Here you want these?' Harry asked holding the package out to Ron, who accepted it eagerly and began to chow down. Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn't get the large grin off of her face. There was only one other person in the hall who was without that large grin. Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table staring rather fixated at the boy who lived. Draco wanted to tell Harry everything, to finally tell the Gryffindork that he no longer hated him, that his enmity had developed and changed into something so much stronger and so much worse. But he couldn't, he couldn't make himself so vulnerable, the thought terrified him. What if Harry laughed in his face? Draco couldn't take that. So instead he settled for a small token, and decided to live with regret for the rest of his life.

'You're not going to tell him are you?' Draco turned to find Zabini looking at him with sympathy in his eyes.

'What are you talking about Zabini?' Draco covered his own arse.

'Potter,' Zabini pointed out 'You should just tell him your in love with him, it's your last chance, if you don't do it now…'

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Draco denied and starred down at his long neglected breakfast.

'That's really a shame,'

Harry was about to stand and escapethis tacky decorated hell when a large eagle owl swooped down and landed in front of him. It made Harry pause. Not because of the owl, he had turned away several owls that morning, but because of what it carried. It wasn't cheap chocolates or badly home made sickeningly soppy cards or chunky packages filled with stuffed teddy bears or junk. It was a beautiful black marble box. Harry reached out and accepted the gift from the owl, and it took off without waiting for anything else. Harry studied the small object in his hand carefully.

'Oh wow Harry that looks expensive!' Hermione squeaked. Harry ignored her and opened the box. Inside was a wooden carved painted figurine of himself. A beautiful little doll with wind blown black hair, green eyes and a scar over his brow. He was wearing the Gryffindor Quidditch uniform with his broom in hand and he had a large gin on his face. The detail was amazing and Harry gasped.

'Wow that's fantastic!' Ron exclaimed.

'Oh my!' Hermione sighed 'Do you have any idea how long it would have taken to make that Harry! This person must really genuinely care for you,'

'Who's it from?' Ron asked.

'I don't know…it doesn't say,'

Harry's day wasn't going too bad. So far the Valentines Day curse was being held at bay. Nothing totally humiliating had happened to him, nor any food poisoning. All was good. Until the trio met up with Dean and Seamus after potions.

'Harry I just heard some news that's gonna totally exorcise this curse of yours,' Seamus exclaimed as they ran up to the group.

'What, what is it?' Ron asked eagerly, 'Does someone really hot like Harry? Like Hannah Abbott?'

'Pfft!' Dean snorted 'Don't be ridiculous! We all know Harry doesn't fish in that pond!'

'Besides Hannah Abbott isn't hot,' Seamus rolled his eyes.

'How would you know?' Ron exclaimed 'You're as gay as Christmas decorations!'

'Focus boys what's the news?' Hermione asked.

'Malfoy's leaving Hogwarts!' Seamus exclaimed.

'What?' all three chorused.

'We overheard Blaise talking to him, the whole school's abuzz with the news, gonna become a Death Eater no doubt,' Dean announced.

'Leaving? As in never coming back?' Harry asked.

'Yep! Good-bye for good!' Seamus jumped up and down clapping his hands. Dean did a little jig, Hermione smiled and Ron…well Ron ran up and down the hallway screaming 'No more Malfoy, No more Malfoy,' at the top of his lungs.

Harry on the other hand, decided this was the worst Valentines Day ever, even worse it was the most horrid day of his life. No more banters, no more insults, no more fist fights, no more curses, no more smirks, no more gorgeous silver eyes, no more sexy blonde hair, no more glorious glimpses of ideal bottoms, no more beautiful pale skin, no more perfect lips, no more Draco. Harry's world spun. He had to go see if this was real. A Hogwarts without Draco Malfoy…wasn't Hogwarts. Harry Potter without Draco Malfoy…no way! Harry had to go make sure. He took off down the hallway in search for a blonde head among the crowd.

'Harry what are you doing?' the others chased after him.

'I have to make sure…' Harry breathed as he took off toward the great hall. It was lunch time so everyone was forwarding in. Unfortunately for Harry it was also where he found Draco, about to enter the great hall. He probably should have asked to speak with him alone, away from the hundreds of on lookers, but Harry was desperate. He had to know right now!

'Malfoy!' Harry shouted. Draco turned shocked toward the voice he could recognise if he was old and dying.

'Potter?' Draco asked surprised. The students stopped entering the hall, all wanting to see how this would go down. The others caught up to Harry and watched with great intrigue.

'Malfoy,' Harry blurted 'Is it true you're really leaving?'

'W-What?' Draco asked still shocked.

'Are you really leaving Hogwarts to…to become a Death Eater…? You're really leaving?' Harry asked. Draco studied Harry and saw genuine fear in the boys eyes. Draco nearly fell in shock, but one again so effectively hid everything with his neutral mask.

'What's this? Afraid Potter?' Draco smirked 'Is wittle Hawwy afwaid I'm going to become a bad wittle Death Eater and end your pathetic life?'

'Malfoy…' Harry tried again 'Are you really leaving?'

'Yes Potter I'm really leaving,' Draco drawled and rolled his eyes 'Now go on back with your friends and enjoy the party you'll no doubt be throwing in your common room, because the next time I see you one of us will end up dead,'

He's really leaving. He's leaving Hogwarts, he's leaving me. Harry felt like his stomach was winded, that his heart was ripped from his chest, that his mind shattered into tiny fragments. His body was shaking, he felt his throat begin to ache and realised he was on the brink of bursting into tears.

'M-Malfoy,' was all Harry managed. He looked up at Draco as the first tear fell down his cheek, then bolted. He ran as fast and as far as he could. He ran through the entrance hall and down the steps. It was pouring down buckets all day but he didn't care. He ran across the grass getting completely soaked through. His robes slapped against his legs, and his glasses became nearly impossible to see through. Harry ran past the lake and into the Forbidden Forest. He stopped about fifteen minutes later, a good deal way in. The forest was dense and the grass tickled his ankles. Harry collapsed against a tree and slipped to the floor. He would never see Draco Malfoy again. He pulled his legs up into his chest and wept.

Harry had no illusions, he knew this wasn't the normal way one acted when their rival, the bane of their existence for the pasty six years, left their life forever. Harry had known for a long time now, that he was in love with Draco. He also knew that the blonde boy could never love him back, so he continued his relationship with Draco the only way he could, the way he had always done. This way he was a large part of Draco's life and its how Harry wanted it. To be constantly near him, to watch him, to talk with him, to touch him. Of course the talking was always yelling and the touching was always with fists, but it's all Harry knew he would get, so he revelled in every moment of it. Now Draco's leaving for good, no more secret glances or accidental brushes of the hand or snide comebacks with double meanings. Fuck the Valentines Day Curse, the reason he hated Valentines so much was because he could never tell Draco like everyone else could. Teenage crushes confessing their momentary obsessions pah! Harry was in love, heart brokenly smitten, it was different, it was life consuming, it was hopeless.

'Potter?'

Harry looked up, puffy red eyed, and teary to see Draco Malfoy standing there, breathing heavily, face flushed, thoroughly soaked and hair a mess.

'Harry,' Draco sighed and collapsed in front of the brunette. Harry swallowed and tried to wipe the tears from his eyes.

'D-Draco, what are y-you doing here?' Harry asked.

'Looking for you,' Draco replied honestly. Draco wasn't wearing his mask anymore, he wanted Harry to be able to see what he was feeling. And right now he was afraid and desperate and hopeful.

'Why?'

'I want to tell you something,' Draco explained 'I'm not leaving to become a death eater,'

'You're not?' Harry asked.

'No, I'm leaving because I'm not safe here anymore,' Draco continued 'I'm a spy Harry, well I was a spy but Voldermort found out and now it's not safe for me in Slytherin anymore,'

'So why don't you just change rooms?' Harry asked desperate for Draco to stay.

'I'm too easy to get to, I'm heading back to Malfoy Manor to wait until Dumbledore needs me for another mission' Draco explained. 'So you don't need to worry about anything. I'm not going to kill you, or make you kill me, I couldn't if I wanted to,' Draco tried to comfort.

'T-That's not what I was…that's not why I'm…,' Harry tried.

'It's not?' Draco asked confused. Harry shook his head.

'Then-,' Harry did something compulsive, something desperate and something he'd been dying to do for three years. He leaned forward and grabbed the back of Draco's neck touching his lips to the blonde. Harry shivered and applied more pressure on their lips. Draco's eyes fluttered shut giving in to Harry. Harry ran his tongue against Draco's bottom lip, who opened his mouth slightly for Harry to plough into. Harry swept his tongue against Draco's and both boys simultaneously shivered in delight. Draco reached up and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, deepening the kiss. Harry moaned and the two boys tasted and devoured, Harry kissed Draco with all the love and desperation he could express. A single tear ran down Draco's cheek as he realised how much Harry cared and kissed back with equal enthusiasm. The two boys pulled away panting for breath. Harry rested their foreheads together locking gazes with the beauty before him.

'I love you Draco, and I don't want you to leave me,' Harry whispered.

'I love you Harry and I don't want to leave you either,' Draco confessed.

They locked lips again, tongues overjoyed with the perfect tastes offered to them. The kiss sparked a fire within the boys and the passion built up. Harry moved from the ground and sat in Draco's lap, pressing their bodies against one another. Draco's hands slipped down and squeezed Harry's arse. Harry's mouth slipped down to suck gently at Draco's neck, who moaned and let his head fall back as Harry tasted skin, sweat and rain, a beautiful combination.

'Harry,' Draco breathed, 'I could just, stay in Gryffindor tower? I mean Dumbledore didn't seem to want me to leave I'm sure he'd agree'

'mmmhhmmm,' Harry sent vibrations into Draco neck and he moaned aloud with pleasure 'You stay, no leave. Stay with Harry,'

Draco laughed and gasped as Harry's hand slipped up under Draco's shirt and began ministrations on the blonde's chest. However the mood was quickly lost when Harry suddenly sneezed where he was sucking on Draco's neck. Harry was horrified and thought with dread that Draco was going to become totally disgusted with him and throw him off. Instead Draco just laughed.

'That'll show us for being the gits that we are, running around in the rain,' Draco laughed again.

Harry blushed and stood up offering a hand to help Draco up, which the blonde accepted.

'Come on, let's to go see the Headmaster about this,'

'Where do you think Harry ran off to?' Dean asked in the common room that night. They had indeed thrown a party, after Draco's suggestion. However it was now very late and only Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ron and Hermione remained sitting before the hearth discussing the day's events. Dean lay sprawled over Seamus on the couch. Ron rested his head in Hermione's lap and Neville was eating his chocolate.

'I don't know but he's got a lot of explaining to do! He missed both transfiguration AND charms,' Hermione scorned.

'He seemed a bit odd didn't he?' Ron asked.

'Sure did, gave a good impersonation of Luna though hehe,' Dean giggled.

'Yeah…you know if I didn't know any better,' Seamus said stroking and imaginary beard 'I'd say he were sad Malfoy was leaving,'

A pause and then hysterical laughter all around.

Suddenly the portrait swung open and Harry walked into the common room looking mighty dishevelled.

'Harry!' the group exclaimed.

'What the hell happened mate?' Ron asked 'Where'd you run off to?'

Harry had a very large grin on his face, which actually scared the group, they'd never seen Harry smile like that.

'Something wonderful, and nowhere…and everywhere,' Harry sighed.

'Harry are you delirious or something mate?' Ron asked.

'Been knocking down a few huh Harry?' Seamus grinned. Harry giggled which made everyone freak out, Harry NEVER giggled.

'No, but I got a surprise for you guys,' Harry grinned.

'You do?' Dean asked.

'Yep! I'd like you to meet our new dorm mate by order of Dumbledore,' Harry stood aside and in walked Draco Malfoy. Dean fell off the couch, Neville dead fainted and Ron sat up fast knocking Hermione one on the chin.

'You're suppose to be gone!' Seamus exclaimed.

'That was when I thought there was nothing here for me,' Draco smiled genuinely at Harry who blushed and looked to the ground.

'YOU…YOU BLOODY WELL….YOU CAN'T BE OUR DORM MATE! YOU'RE IN SLYTHERIN,' Ron exclaimed.

'For my own protection against the Death Eaters of Slytherin I'm going to be relocated in Gryffindor dormitories for a while,' Draco explained. Harry grinned, grabbed Draco's hand and ran toward the stairs however Draco stopped noticing a black marble box on the mantle. He moved toward it and picked it up.

'You know Harry I spent a good deal of time on this darn thing it's very careless of you lying it around with a bunch of clumsy Gryffindorks,' Draco smirked.

'You made the carving?' Harry asked pleasantly surprised. Draco blushed this time, which was more of a slight pink to the cheeks.

'Umm yeah…do you like it?' Draco asked.

'Oh Draco I love it's beautiful!' Harry exclaimed and kissed Draco quite thoroughly. They pulled away to find everyone rather shocked beyond all belief.

'Come on let's go upstairs,' Harry smiled and pulled Draco up the two first steps.

'Oi! Just hang on for a tic! I don't know what's going on, or what the hell happened but THERE'S NO WAY I'M SHARING A DORMITORY WITH THAT PONCE!'

'Sorry Ron Dumbledore's orders,' Harry smirked. Draco laughed.

'But! No wait! You can't because…because we don't have a spare bed!' Ron declared proud that he was right and now Malfoy would have to go somewhere else and leave them alone.

'That's alright,' Harry blushed 'He can share mine,'

Harry continued up the stairs, Draco turned and winked at them before running after Harry.

Hermione gasped, Ron paled, Neville was still unconscious and Dean was giggling like a mad man.

'You know if this is what they do for Valentines day I can't wait to see April Fools,' Seamus grinned.


End file.
